


Another WORLD

by Annabel



Category: None of KnJs business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel/pseuds/Annabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>◤所有内容◥ 拒绝上升<br/>◣都是假的◢</p><p>※高雷预警※ <br/>▁abo<br/>▂怀孕<br/>▃未成年怀孕<br/>▄现实设定</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> ◤所有内容◥ 拒绝上升  
> ◣都是假的◢
> 
> ※高雷预警※   
> ▁abo  
> ▂怀孕  
> ▃未成年怀孕  
> ▄现实设定

02

王俊凯低头含住千玺的嘴唇，也不敢太用力怕把火勾起来，一吻完毕王俊凯饶有兴趣的开口问：“你那根验孕棒哪儿来的？”

易烊千玺听见这茬一个翻身背对着王俊凯掩饰自己突然红起来的脸，身后王俊凯知道有点情况立马两手缠上他的腰，但手也不怎么敢用力，就松松的把他圈在怀里，撑起上半身看到他红了脸，追问道：“不会是你自己去买的吧？”

“……是在乌姐包里顺的…”  
“乌姐？？她不会也有了吧？”  
易烊千玺听他这么说躺平踢了他一脚：“已婚的女性beta和所有的omega都会时常备验孕棒的，因为容易怀孕”

王俊凯侧躺着支着脑袋，手摸着易烊千玺的肚子，感慨道：“发情期之后都有吃药啊……不在发情期你都没让我碰过几次，就那么一两次你都怀了，omega真神奇”

“……”

“好了好了还是早点睡觉，明天还要早起去医院”  
王俊凯说着在千玺额头印下一个吻，笑得露出虎牙：“晚安大宝贝小宝贝”

“智障”

易烊千玺白了他一眼，在他怀里找了个舒舒服服的位置靠着睡了。

 

第二天到了医院，本来小如和老乌想着是一半的感冒就准备拉着去普通门诊，但在车上王俊凯很随意的说了一句千玺可能是怀孕了，直接把两个姐姐吓得说不出话，急急忙忙联系换成了omega专科。

几项常规检查下来，易烊千玺和王俊凯坐在问诊室里紧张的等结果，两个姐姐加保镖司机哥哥生无可恋的在外面坐立不安。

医生看了看报告，又看了看坐着紧张得冒汗的两个人，和颜悦色道：“别紧张放轻松，年纪都不大吧？”

“……我十七，我爱人十六”  
“你们这个年纪就当父母是不常见，但在ao配对里这样的也不少，不用有心理压力。”

“……医生，您的意思是？”

“恭喜你们，孕十四周，omega精神状态有点过疲劳，但身体健康，回去注意休息调养”

“谢谢您，谢谢，谢谢”王俊凯重复说了好几个谢谢，虽然已经有了心理准备但面对事实还是有些懵圈儿，等到两个人平复了一下心情走出门，立马就被姐姐给围上来了

王俊凯紧紧握着易烊千玺的手，笑着说：“十四周，我和千玺要当爸爸啦”

然而这在公司的眼里，无异于天塌了三分之二

姐姐们是心疼孩子，但架不住公司，只能在回酒店的路上仔仔细细的给他们打了招呼，不要硬杠，要好好说，父母那边都先别急，毕竟他们永久标记确定关系后就在法律意义上成年独立了，这么大的事情第一关刷不过去再找后路……

两个人在车上也紧紧握着手，仿佛能通过相扣的五指心意相通，感受到彼此胸腔里的喜悦与无所畏惧。

公司负责人还在飞过来的路上，经纪人看着眼前这份检查结果，上面写着的孕十四周让她眼前一黑差点背过气。

去年易烊千玺分化成了omega，王俊凯在那之后整整亢奋了半年，连带着个子也往上飞快窜了十多厘米，当时两个人到了不在发情期都能拿信息素熏死人的地步，让公司不得不随时备着抑制剂镇住这股邪气。还下了非发情期不得做爱，发情期必须吃避孕药的禁令。然而两个人天天抬头不见低头见，逮到时间就能干一炮，终于让公司最害怕的事情发生了。

经纪人跟了他们三年，说不心疼他们希望他们好是假的，但现在正值他们事业的上升期，公司钱都还没赚够，就算王俊凯能继续活动，也架不住舆论攻击。

经纪人前思后想，深吸了口气开口：“小凯，千玺，你们都还是个孩子，生孩子的事情还可以往后推很多年”

“但yuna姐，它既然来了，就是命中注定给我和小凯的礼物，我…我们……都不想放弃它”易烊千玺用手抚摸着小腹，像是能触碰到里面那个蜷缩着的小生命。

“我知道，我自己也有孩子，但你们要不要为你们的未来想一想？千玺，你如果决定生下这个孩子，那你就会有至少一年的时间完全消失在大众视野，在现在的娱乐圈，你们能有几个把握能在未成年未婚怀孕生子的阴影下沉寂一年再付出？还有王俊凯，你信誓旦旦的那些梦想很有可能因为这一次的社会舆论就此崩塌，一辈子都不再有可能复原”

王俊凯想要开口，但易烊千玺抽出相握的手，放在自己腿上紧张的正襟危坐  
“我们可以不用公开，我可以去远一点的没有人认识我的地方，对外也可以说是养病，也可以直接退出，但小凯不行，他得留下来”

王俊凯难以置信的看着他，这番话他说得顺畅又冷静，像是已经在心里打了好几次腹稿，这种认知让他颤抖着开口：“易烊千玺？”

“小凯你先别激动，你听我说，这个是最两全其美的方法，你可以继续去实现你的梦想，而我也可以过一过平常人的生活，你知道的我志不……”  
王俊凯并没有让易烊千玺说完，他只是冷着声音打断：“你如果这样做，我宁愿没有这个孩子，我想它也不想以牺牲父亲的梦想为代价出生”

易烊千玺两手紧握，气氛剑拔弩张到经纪人都忍不住出来劝和，让他们先回房间休息，毕竟她也无法仲裁，一切都要等公司的主管人员来了再说，孩子是去是留现在都还未成定数。

王俊凯将易烊千玺甩在后面，自己先进了房间，易烊千玺想开口解释，但王俊凯冷着脸看都不带看他一眼，让他实在没法走过去从背后搂住王俊凯的腰

“小凯～小凯～不要生气”

王俊凯听他说话就再狠不下去，只压低了声音问：“你真的觉得没有你之后我能安心全国上下跑现场？而且还有孩子”

“小凯，我知道，但我有父母有爸妈，他们会把我和宝宝照顾得非常好，既然这样你为什么不安安心心的继续你的梦想呢？我不想你因为过早拥有家庭而失去你一直追逐的东西”

“你知道我想要的梦想是什么？”王俊凯转身，手搭在他的肩膀上，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，问道

易烊千玺被他这么一问愣住了，小声的反问道：“……是什么？”

“我刚到公司的时候，就想出名，搞出名堂，后来你来了，我的梦想就变成了‘和千玺一起站到更大的舞台’，如果没有你，我也不想再留在这个地方了”

“小凯……”

“所以千玺，再大的风浪也请你和我一起扛，好吗？”

易烊千玺重重的点头，王俊凯将他抱在怀里，轻轻弯了嘴唇。


End file.
